Valleys of Vanaheim
by Razwick
Summary: This story follows Loki and my OC Kara based off norse mythology, it takes place between the events of Thor and the Avengers in the norse world of Vanaheim. Rated M for possible future content.


It was the scent of pine and grass that brought Loki slowly out of the darkness. As he opened his eyes he saw unfamiliar constellations through gently rustling leaves. As he moved to sit up a pain flared behind his eyes and in a blur of pain and emotions he remembered. Thor had cast him from the collapsing Bifrost into a portal leading to some corner of the worlds. His father, who was not his father watched as he fell into the abyss and did nothing to stop it. Not his father... Loki's whole life, a lie, a simple little tale to make him feel like he belonged but all along, his father planned only to use him for some false peace with the giants. Loki dug his hands into his hair, curling forward, his face contorted with pain. Surging forward he sprung to his feet, arms outstretched as he screamed himself hoarse.

Collapsing against the trunk of a thick oak and running his fingers through long black hair he took stock of the situation. Thrown out of his home, betrayed by his family and forsaken by his people. He glanced around, seeing the telltale glint of his father's, now his, staff lodged into the trunk of a tree some 14 feet up. He stood stiffly and made a harsh tugging gesture, the staff tore itself from the tree, leaving a wound dripping thick orange sap. With the staff in his right hand Loki felt more himself, but he leaned heavily on the ornate instrument as he began to walk. Loki had no destination or goal but some niggling sense of self preservation forced him to push on. This forest looked like nothing Loki had ever encountered and the stars offered no insight to his whereabouts.

Later that evening a young woman was hunting in the forest when she heard a branch breaking followed by a yelp. She crept on silent feet toward the noise, her sharp eyes scanning the trees until a fire sparked suddenly to life a few metres to her right. Silently gliding from shadow to shadow she snuck toward the fire, pulling a silver arrow from her quiver and placing it against her bow string. Breathing deeply she pulled the shadows together around her body to shroud her from view. From the darkness she observed, he was a tall man, long black hair reached to golden pauldrons, attached to which was a long green cape. From her view behind him she could not see more of his clothing but he did not look like he was of Vanaheim. He moved with his head high, proud, but defeated, his shoulders slumped and his movements were slow and deliberate. She pulled her bowstring back as she slipped seamlessly from the shadows, inky black tendrils clinging to her hips like a lover.

"Turn around slowly, I don't want to loose this arrow into you but I will if I have to." The man froze as she began to speak, raising his hands slowly above his head and turning to face her cautiously. "Who are you and what are you doing in this forest?" her words were threatening but the man's appearance had disarmed her; there was a deep pain in his sharp green eyes and the vulnerability of the recently betrayed.

The man responded, "I am Loki, son of-" he halted suddenly, changing his mind, "I don't know where I am, let alone how I got here." She slowly lowered her bow and returned her arrow to it's place in her quiver, "I am Kara, and this, is Vanaheim." his look of surprise confirmed to her that he was not here to threaten them.

"Vanaheim... it's been so long since anyone of Asgard has seen this place. It is beautiful... so, if this is Vanaheim, does that mean you are a wise woman of magic? Or were those just children's tales?" His smile was weak but to Kara, it was beautiful, she smiled warmly at him and gracefully spun; as she twirled her clothing changed from form fitting leather to a rich silk gown, black, with triangles of red cut into the fabric. A cloak of black velvet lined with blood red silk flowed from her shoulders attached to red molded fabric curved to the shape of her shoulders before tapering into a point and bordered with black leather. On her head was a black and silver circlet, the two colours of metal twining elaborately together to hold a large ruby in it's thorny grasp. Lastly, her hair fell from the high horse tail it had been contained in to settle down her back, the long red tresses braided with silver rope. "I don't know about wisdom but I know my way around a spell." She grinned at him, proud of her spell work.

For the first time, Loki smiled truly, taking her in, "I must admit, it's rather impressive, I've been known to practice a few spells in my spare time as well, perhaps we could learn from each other. Now, would you share my fire with me?" Kara sunk to the ground, sitting cross-legged in the plush grass, "Indeed. Tell me about yourself." Loki cringed as he sat, folding his long legs beneath him, "you first."

She thought for a moment before replying, "Well, I'm a goddess, even as you are clearly a god, I've lived in this forest near the mountains my whole life, they are my domain, I only leave when the Vanir must meet. I am... very good at hitting things with arrows. I am a mage of some power, not as powerful as some, but more than most. I am somewhat of a spectacle around these parts as my husband disappeared without reason; they of course, accuse me of foul play, really he just left me for some fantasy of Midgard." she smiled and shrugged, "time has passed, and right now, all I can think of is those eyes of yours, rather captivating."

Loki shrugged off Kara's playful comment with a smile, but realizing she was waiting for his story, his smile fell, "I... perhaps I can speak of it." he cringed, "I am a god of Asgard, and a prince of Jotunheim... my father... Odin took me as an infant with some plan of making me a symbol of peace. My whole life..."

he stood, pacing within the circle of the clearing. "Thor, my brother," he spat the word, his face twisting with anger, "he loves humans more than his own people, would rather waste his days on Midgard than be any sort of brother to me. Odin chooses Thor every time, he is rash irresponsible and bloodthirsty but what chance do I stand against the Odinson? What chance?" With a yell, he slammed his fist into the trunk of a fir tree, sending shards of wood exploding in every direction. Kara flinched as he turned, his eyes burning with anger and betrayal, "they took everything from me, one day I will take everything from them!" He spun toward the tree again, lashing out with a powerful kick and sending the tree crashing to the ground in a shower of splinters, only a shattered trunk remained.

As he stood there, chest heaving, Kara stood and crept slowly closer to him, "Loki?" she said as she laid her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her, unshed tears filling his eyes, his expression changed to one of shock when Kara threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "stay with me Loki, forget the wrongs that have been done to you, you are welcome here as long as you'd like." Loki had not felt someone embrace him since he was a child, as he slowly returned the gesture, the tears finally began to flow and he sobbed into the shoulder of a woman he'd just met. She did not think him weak or unworthy for his tears and she had offered him a home when everyone had cast him out. Stepping out of her embrace he wiped the tears from his face and smiling weakly said, "Thank you Kara, I would like that." She smiled up at him, as he stood almost a foot taller than her, "Good, tomorrow we shall go to my holdings then! For now, we could both use some sleep." She conjured a bed roll for each of them and snuggled into hers near the fire. Loki wrapped the thick fabric tightly around himself, staring into the fire until a fitful sleep claimed him.


End file.
